


-

by orphan_account



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>от баб одни проблемы</p>
            </blockquote>





	-

Утро лениво пролилось в засранную комнатушку, белёсое и мутное, как разбавленное молоко.  
Возможно, из-за тумана. Или, может, стоило бы помыть окно.  
Прибрать хлам с пола, подумал Мерфи, спустив ноги с кровати и вляпавшись в кусок позавчерашней пиццы. Постирать носки, отдраить толчок, получить диплом, найти работу, жениться, завести собаку, детей, дом, кредитную историю. Умереть в девяносто два года в доме престарелых с полем для гольфа и видом на океан.  
\- В жопу, - сказал Мерфи, поднимаясь.  
Пружины разъёбанной кровати заскрипели, Коннор протестующе замычал во сне, натянул одеяло на голову и повернулся к стене. Девчонка вздохула, прижалась лбом к его спине между лопаток, закинула ногу ему на бедро.  
Мерфи отвернулся.  
В кухне окно было разбито, и из ощерившейся осколками пустой рамы тянуло холодной сыростью.  
Мерфи заглянул в пустой холодильник. Сделал глоток выдохшегося пива из оставленной посреди стола банки, поморщился.  
Снаружи мусоровоз с грохотом опорожнял контейнеры. В сложный узор вони сигаретного дыма, пролитого пива и объедков, наполнявшей кухню, вплелась тонкая нота кислой гнили.  
\- Кофе, кофе, кофе, - бормотал Мерфи, хлопая дверцами шкафчиков.  
Кофе не было. Ещё бы - откуда, блядь.  
Мерфи щёлкнул зажигалкой, закурил и сел на пол. Привалился к обшарпанной дверце шкафчика, закрыл глаза.  
\- Твою мать.

Она оказалась с порядочной придурью, которую Коннор списал на нелёгкую жизнь - Мерфи хмыкнул и, пожав плечами, неохотно согласился, что да, девчонке досталось, ничего не скажешь.  
Бренна, так её звали - по крайней мере, так она представилась.  
Если можно это так назвать.  
Её отец только что получил две порции свинца в голову и по четвертаку на каждое веко - на то, что было веками, когда его лицо ещё не превратилось в кровавую кашу.  
\- Ох, блядь. Надо было поаккуратней, Мерф, - сказал Коннор, глядя, как кровь медленно впитывается в бежевый ворс дорогущего ковра.  
\- Ебал я это, - возмутился Мерфи, размазывая красные брызги по лицу. - Я в мясниках так не уделывался.  
Девчонка, прикрываясь диванной подушкой, смотрела на них с таким благоговейным восторженным ужасом, будто узрела пылающий куст, а голоса их были подобны громовому гласу с разверзшихся небес.  
Когда Мерфи кивнул на неё и спросил Коннора, что он намерен делать с девчонкой, неожиданно для обоих она раскрыла рот и предложила свой вариант.  
Чёрт знает, как так вышло.  
Они бы ни за что не сделали этого, это было совсем не то, что должны делать Святые, да уж, если на то пошло, просто нормальные ирландские парни. То ли безумие, горячее, чистое, как святость наизнанку, которым так и несло от девчонки, то ли ещё не успевший схлынуть адреналиновый шквал был виной, но она попросила - и они не смогли отказаться.  
Вставили ей - в паре футов от остывающего тела её отца, на шикарном кремовом кожаном диване, оставляя на обивке размазанные ржавые полосы подсыхающей крови. Мерфи сзади, Коннор - в рот, и одновременно разрядились в неё, и Мерфи с нервным внутренним смешком мимоходом подумал, что братишка мог бы разогнать сейчас о символизме происходящего.  
Натягивали штаны и застёгивались в тяжёлом молчании, избегая смотреть друг на друга. А девчонка, бесстыдно будничным жестом утирая заляпанный конноровым семенем подбородок, сказала - тоном, каким говорят о погоде или удачном походе за шмотками:  
\- Я Бренна, а вас я знаю.  
Она вообще знала о них слишком много. Больше уж точно, чем газетчики или любой из тех, над кем МакМанусы свершали суд Господень.  
\- Я бы её, знаешь, пристрелил, - с мрачной и неловкой усмешкой признался как-то потом Мерфи брату, - но это дело небожеское.  
\- Ага, - согласился Коннор, рассеянно крутя в руках банку пива. - Да она вроде не болтает. Ну и мы здесь тоже долго не задержимся.  
С последним, как оказалось, Коннор промахнулся.

По словам Бренны, ей вот-вот должно было стукнуть двадцать, но чересчур тонкие щиколотки, словечки, какими щеголяют старшеклассники, и почти болезненное пристрастие к сладкому - всё это давало серьёзный повод усомниться, что ей больше шестнадцати.  
Деловой хватки в ней при этом временами обнаруживалось - на полдесятка хладнокровных опытных нарковоротил.  
\- Копы? Ещё чего, - заявила она ещё тогда, в их первую встречу, потыкав в остывающий труп папаши ногой и с брезгливой гримаской, будто в собачью кучку вляпалась, вытирая ступню о ковёр. - Этот хуесос на мне столько наварил, да вы таких цифр в школе не проходили. Ни я заявлять никуда не буду, ни вы, мальчики, ничего никому не... Вряд ли его скоро хватятся - мало ли куда старый пердун свалил, он же весь такой деловой.  
И как-то так вышло, что покойный старик Миллер, с помощью Божьей и Его святых, нашёл своё последнее пристанище на дне залива, упакованный в роскошный ковёр из собственной гостиной, а безутешная сирота Бренна Миллер на следующий же вечер появилась на пороге убогой квартирки братьев со спортивной сумкой, набитой пачками баксов, и, всхлипывая и размазывая по лицу сопли и потёкшую тушь, сказала:  
\- Я не могу там. Мне страшно. Я у вас посплю, окей?

Она приходила и уходила, как кошка, когда ей вздумается, и, как кошка же в марте, была помешана на ебле.  
Трахалась она одинаково щедро с обоими, но Мерфи подозревал, что всё же Коннор нравится ей больше; как выяснилось позже, Коннора посещали те же мысли касательно Мерфи, но правда лежала на поверхности и заключалась в том, что девчонка не делала между ними никакого различия - они были для неё чем-то неделимым, двумя обязательными половинками набора, не имеющими смысла друг без друга, как левая перчатка без правой и наоборот.  
Во сне она первое время постоянно скулила и дёргалась, а как-то раз проснулась с воем, кинулась на кухню и, ожесточённо матерясь, перешвыряла в окно все пустые пивные бутылки, и только потом села на подоконник, закурила и разразилась совершенно детским, злым, бессильным и безутешным плачем.  
\- Надо было засунуть ему в жопу биту, старому козлу, - угрюмо сказала она, когда, наконец, немного успокоилась.  
\- Ты чего, блин? - спросил Мерфи, косясь на дотлевающую в её руке сигарету. Тонкие пальцы тряслись крупной дрожью.  
\- Он же девками торговал, ну, вы же знаете, массажный салон, все дела, но всем же ясно, что это торговля пиздятиной, не важно, что там на вывеске. - Она тяжело замолчала. Шмыгнула носом. - Ну, и я была эксклюзивом или вроде того. За большое бабло трахнуть дочку партнёра, прикинь!..  
Мерфи поспешно сунул в рот сигарету, закурил, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое в фильтр.  
\- Гм, - сказал Коннор.  
\- Скажешь, ты бы отказался? - Бренна ухмыльнулась, вздёрнула бровь. - Ну ладно, ты бы, может, и отказался. И он тоже, - она ткнула пальцем в Мерфи. - Но если бы ты был одним из них, а?  
\- А иди-ка ты, - вскинулся Мерфи. - Я бы не был одним из них, ясно? Ясно тебе? Никогда - так - не говори!  
\- Окей, остывай, слушай. Это же теоретически, понимаешь? Капиш?  
\- Ты бы шла спать, - мягко посоветовал Коннор.  
\- Как насчёт потрахаться?  
Кажется, она уже успела забыть, что только что рыдала, как младенец.  
Мерфи мрачно покачал головой.  
\- Как насчёт пиццы? Закажем пиццу? У меня есть деньги, вы же знаете. У меня их полно.  
\- Бренна, - сказал Коннор.  
\- Ну и ебите друг друга в жопу, - зло выкрикнула она. - В ЖООООПУУУ! - проорала в окно, высунувшись по пояс. - Всё, блядь, я сюда больше не вернусь. Достали, педики сраные.  
\- Ну и катись, - огрызнулся Мерфи, яростно расплющивая ботинком пустую пивную банку.  
\- Твою мать, - устало выдохнул Коннор.  
Входная дверь захлопнулась за Бренной с грохотом, от которого дрогнули стёкла в кухонном окне.  
Конечно же, она вернулась. На следующий же день появилась на пороге с двумя сикс-паками пива и коробками ещё горячей жратвы из близлежащей китайской забегаловки, чистенькая, сияющая улыбкой до ушей, будто и не помнила, что произошло накануне.  
Впрочем, Коннор был склонен думать, что она и вправду ничего не помнила, - и когда он поделился этим своим соображением с Мерфи, тот не стал спорить, просто пожал плечами.

Они сами не заметили, как их затянуло в ленивую размеренную жизнь нормальных парней.  
Ну ладно, почти нормальных, делая скидку на Бренну и на бремя их собственной кровавой Святости.  
Не сказать, чтоб им это не нравилось.  
Есть, спать, трахаться. Гулять вечерами втроём по засранным слабоосвещённым переулкам, пинать урны, ржать над чушью, которую несла Бренна, и над тем, как её бесит этот смех. Поплёвывать в чёрную воду ночного залива. Смотреть - снова втроём - порнушку по кабелю.  
Забывать, как пахнет кровь и порох.  
Они засыпали втроём, прижавшись друг к другу, как щенки, и ночью руки Коннора и Мерфи встречались на бедре девчонки.  
Когда-нибудь, сказал как-то Коннор таким тоном, будто всерьёз об этом размышлял, можно ведь будет осесть, зарабатывать на жизнь, как все нормальные мужики, восемь часов в цеху или офисе, страховка, налоги, зарплата раз в месяц. И Мерфи тогда же впервые подумал, что, как ни крути, количество дерьма в мире всё равно останется просто невъебенно огромным, как бы они не лезли из кожи вон, верша Суд Божий над отдельными говнюками. Что, может быть, Боженька и сам это понял и решил двум своим верным святым дать небольшой отпуск.  
А потом однажды Коннор встал посреди ночи отлить и увидел, как Мерфи стоит в чём мать родила у раскрытого окна в кухне, как его потрясывает от предрассветного пронзительного холодка, как он держит, неловко и бережно, как мёртвую птицу, на раскрытых ладонях свой пистолет.  
Он подошёл к Мерфи сзади, положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
Мерфи осторожно, почти торжественно, опустил пушку на подоконник, повернулся к брату лицом и порывисто, сильно, до хруста в рёбрах, обнял его.  
\- Знаешь, - горячо зашептал Коннору в скулу, - может, вообще не было ничего, а? И Он никогда и не говорил с нами, может, мы просто психи, покруче неё? Может... это...  
\- Забейся, Мерф, - прошептал Коннор в ответ, сжимая брата в объятиях так, что заныли руки. - Просто молчи, ладно?  
Мерфи кивнул.  
Они вернулись в постель, и прежде чем лечь, уже совсем привычно обнять тощее горячее тельце девчонки и провалиться в тяжёлый тревожный сон, Мерфи, неожиданно для себя самого, выпростал руку, сгрёб Коннора за вихры на затылке, дёрнул к себе и - над мирно посапывающей Бренной - яростно поцеловал в сложившиеся в удивлённое "о" губы.  
Коннор помолчал.  
Потом сказал:  
\- Спокойной ночи, - просто потому, что сказать ему было, в общем, совершенно нечего.  
Может быть, подумал он чуть позже, уже на нейтральной полосе между сном и явью, Господь так давно не говорит с нами как раз по этой же причине.


End file.
